Dulce Venganza
by Katra Belikov
Summary: [Reto para el Foro Mt. Justice] - El dolor hace que dos personas se junten, primero por venganza y satisfacción, luego por placer.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y demás material de Justicia Joven no me pertenecen. Alguno que otro personaje inventado si, pero el resto no. La trama es mía, y haré lo que yo quiera con ella :).

_"Este fic participa en la misión Rompiendo Canons del foro Mt. Justice"_

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Misión:<strong> Rompiendo Canons.

**Consigna: **Presentarás un One-Shot que se trate de una pareja inventada por ti.

**Pareja elegida:** Barbara y Connor [Batgirl X Superboy]

**Titulo:** Dulce Venganza.

**Rated:** K+.

**Summary:** El dolor hace que dos personas se junten, primero por venganza y satisfacción, luego por placer.

**Número de Palabras:** 2.944 Apox.

* * *

><p>Barbara Gordon estaba cansada. Cansada de las mentira, de la decepción, de las promesas en vano que estúpidamente creía incluso sabiendo que todo era una simple serie de palabras que realmente no llevaban a ningún lado.<p>

Estaba realmente agotada de la falta de amor y de la relación autodestructiva y decepcionante que compartía con... _él_.

Estaba realmente hastiada de aquello pero aun así se las arreglo para mantenerse tranquila en aquel momento. Desde su posición frente a la supercomputadora de Monte Justicia, la aprendiz de Batman miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Nightwing se encontraba junto a su ex novia Zatanna. Ambos completamente justos a un extremo de la gran sala, hablando en voz baja y riéndose de cosas que no podía llegar a oír. La superheroina pelirroja odiaba esa escena y aun cuando se giraba tratado de enfocarse en el trabajo, la molestia de aquel acto que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas la perseguía, sin que pudiera concentrarse en nada mas.

Puede que en realidad lo que mas odiaba era que a pesar de la furia que sentía, el sentimiento secundario que le seguía era una profunda y fría tristeza, todo eso dedicado a Ricardo quien permaneció junto a la pelinegra ignorando su existencia... o tal vez disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Tal vez el Chico Maravilla -muy en el fondo- disfrutaba de la influencia que tenia sobre ella, sobre lo fácil que era para él controlar su corazón con un patrón determinado de palabras y un algunas caricias en sus momentos de duda.

Lo que daba mas lastima era que incluso sabiendo todo eso, ella no podía alejarse. Ella no podía superar la confianza ciega en el chico que había amado desde que era una adolescente. El único hombre en quien se había fijado alguna vez.

Su pecho dolió y con resoluciones a no llorar en aquel lugar ni en ningún otro, volvió a mover sus manos a través del teclado de la computadora. Había trabajo que hacer.

—O—

_Reconocido Superboy B-0-4._

El chico de acero entro a la sala saludando con la mano a la ex pareja de superheroes que vio al ingresar: Zatanna le sonrió y Dick asintió en su dirección a modo de saludo. El chico no evito preguntarse a si mismo si estaba saliendo... Otra vez.

Encogiéndose de hombros y dejando atrás las cosas que no le concernían, Connor se acerco al lugar donde la única aprendiz mujer de Batman se encontraba trabajando con una expresión carente de emoción. El pelinegro frunció el seño al colocarse a su lado y detectar cierta sensación de enojo de parte de Barbara, pero al final se convenció a si mismo de que era su imaginación, la novata era absolutamente profesional siempre que llevara en uniforme puesto.

— ¿Algo nuevo? — Pregunto serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Negativo. El equipo _Alpha_ ha terminado de investigar las pistas de la ubicación de Acertijo sin resultado alguno, están regresando desde Bélgica. El equipo _Beta_ sigue ayudando a miembros de la liga a evaluar la zona afectada por el Huracán Phil, no reportan nada fuera de lo usual.

— Eso quiere decir que no hay nada que hacer — Simplifico el clon de Superman perdiendo toda esperanza de ocupar su cabeza en algo.

— Nope, solo ir a casa y ver películas románticas. No esperes mucho del Día de San Valentin, siempre apestan — Respondió la pelirroja recordando la festividad mas estúpida que la humanidad había creado. Día de los enamorados, una gran mentira sin duda alguna.

— Si — Se limito a responder el chico quedadamente.

_Reconocida Señorita Marciano B-0-5._

_Reconocido Lagoon Boy B-1-8._

La reciente y muy singular pareja entro al Monte Justicia a través de la plataforma Z. La originaria de Marte se encontraba riendo mientras cargaba un gigantesco peluche de pez que sostenía un corazón. El atlante se limitaba a mirarla fijamente con una expresión de adoración en su rostro.

— La feria fue realmente divertida, ¿no es así pez ángel? — Pregunto el novato con una sonrisa antes de detectar a Superboy en la sala. Midiendo perfectamente sus movimiento, rodeo la cintura de su novia con uno de sus brazos y se acerco para besar su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Así es La'gaan, muchas gracias. Fue el mejor Día de San Valentin que he tenido — Respondió M'gan sin prestar mucha atención a los presente.

— Y aun no acaba — Siguió el chico sin piedad.

Kon-El escucho perfectamente el comentario y se giro rápidamente mientras su expresión decaída: él no había sido un buen novio después de todo, eso ya lo sabia, pero no era consciente de que apestaba en la materia. Barbara observo al chico y de inmediato se sintió identificada con él. Batgirl no podía entender por que Señorita Marciano había dejado a alguien como él: malditamente caliente, inteligente, considerado, con un corazón gigante y mucho amor para dar. El clon era un buen partido lo viera por donde lo viera.

Fue entonces que una idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de la hija del Jefe de Policial de Ciudad Gótica.

Con aires desinteresado se giro hacia el Kryptoniano: — Y dime Superboy, ¿que harás hoy?.

— ¿Que? — Atino a decir el chico ante lo repentino de la pregunta. Se recompuso rápidamente y respondió algo vacilante — Emm, pues, terminare aquí y probablemente vaya a casa.

— Eso no suena como un buen plan.

— Es lo único que tengo.

— Cambiare eso. ¿Tendrías hoy una cita conmigo? — Pregunto Barbara y el silencio lleno la sala. Todos los presentes miraron a la única chica del equipo murciélago como si se hubiera vuelto loca, esa clase de actitudes no eran propias de ella.

Dick entrecerró los ojos a través de su antifaz pero se mantuvo en apariencia tranquilo.**  
><strong>

Connor miro directamente los ojos de Barbara y sin ninguna clase de palabra entendió a que iba todo esto luego de unos segundo de pensarlo. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Con una sonrisa el pelinegro respondió tranquilamente: — Claro, ¿te parece después de acabar mi turno?.

— Perfecto — Respondió la mujer arrastrado casa silaba.

_Reconocido Malcolm Duncan A-1-0._

La puerta norte se abrió y por ella entro Mal montado en su motocicleta. Rápidamente estaciono y se saco el casco con una expresión apenada en su rostro.

— Siento el retraso Batgirl, tuve un par de problema y ... — Se detuvo al ver como el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Miro a M'gan, La'gaan, Dick y Zatanna, quienes se encontraban mirando a Barbara y Kon-El con expresiones de infinita sorpresa — Ehh, chicos ¿que sucede aquí? — Pregunto desconcertado luego de unos segundo al ver que nadie se movía.

— Nada — Se limito a responder Batgirl al final mientras se acercaba a su cita y se ponía de puntas de pie para besar su mejilla — Nos vemos mas tarde. Te mandare un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde nos encontraremos. Vístete bien, nos divertiremos — Prometió la chica griñandole el ojo antes de girarse y dirigirse a la plataforma Z sin decir nada mas.

_Reconocida Batgirl B-1-6._

Mal se acerco a su amigo mirando la plataforma antes de hablar con un claro tono de incertidumbre: — Emm, ¿Que fue todo eso amigo?.

— Tengo una cita — Se limito a responder Superboy girándose de nuevo a las pantallas e ignorando al resto de los miembros.

— Genial — Respondió sorprendido Mal antes de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Kon-El jamas espero estar en plena noche de San Valentin en Ciudad Gótica.<p>

De por si no esperaba que Barbara cumpliera su promesa y le enviara un mensaje para que se reunieran de verdad pues el chico pensó que solo se trataba de una actuación para su ex pareja y Dick. Se sorprendo pero ante la decisión de quedarse solo en casa y salir a distraerse, eligió lo segundo sin lugar a dudas.

Del otro lado de la calle un grupo de chicas jóvenes con poco ropa lo observaba y murmuraban entre si como si fuera el no lo notara. Comprometido a que eso no le molestara se recostó contra la pared observando el club nocturno al que entraría: El _"Dark Zoom"_, el club del momento en Ciudad Gótica. Con ojos entrecerrados miro a toda los adolescentes y adultos joven que se encontraban en el lugar tratando de entrar. La cola de gente llegaba fuera de la cuadra y las peleas por gente que saltaba la fila eran frecuentes. El chico de acero por lo general no iba a lugares como aquel pero en momentos desesperados se toman medidas desesperadas... _¿no?_.

— Con esa expresión solo lograras que se interesen mas en ti — Advirtió una voz a su lado y el pelinegro se giro para ver a Barbara dejando la sorpresa de lado, después de todo, todos los aprendices de Batman podían rondar por donde quisieran sin ser detectados: _Ese era su superpoder._

Superboy se dispuso a contestar pero rápidamente su mente se puso en blanco al ver de reojo a la mujer. Decir que estaba hermosa era decir poco: el pelo rojo estaba suelto y salvaje cubriendo su espalda, la blusa de mangas costar negra era casi transparente dejando ver un top negro y un abdomen bien formado y plano, sus cortos pantalones vaqueros dejaban al descubierto una cintura pequeña y unas piernas tonificadas por el entrenamiento. Gracias a los zapatos altos que se había puesto, Barbara y él ahora tenían unos pocos centímetros de diferencia respecto a la altura, logrando que el chico admirara los hermosos ojos azules y sus voluptuosos labios rojos. Batgirl sonrió y el se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado como un idiota. Rápidamente cerro la boca -ni siquiera recordaba cuando la abrió- y aparto la mirada al tiempo que se aclaraba la voz.

— Si, bueno, no importa — Se las arreglo para contestar al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco — Te ves bien.

— Gracias — Contestó Barbs con una sonrisa — Tu te ves mas que bien — Comentó dejando ver que le gustaba lo que veía. Connor se había colocado ropa de civil que le quedaba brutal, su camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros eran un look sencillo pero dejaba entrever su cuerpo maravillosamente trabajaba. Ella era una chica con suerte esa noche.

— Gracias. ¿Cómo estaremos si...? — Comenzó a peguntar el chico pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la oración, la chica tomo su brazo y lo arrastro a través de la calle con paso seguro.

— Entraremos por la puerta naturalmente.

— Espera ¿y toda esta gente?.

— Conozco a los guardias Conn, yo no necesito hacer fila.

— Ah, si, bien. En realidad, me soprendi cuando me llamaste. Pensé que todo se trataba de una actuación para M'gan aunque pensándolo bien no sabia que Dick y tu...

— No existe un "Dick y yo" — Interrumpió la chica mirando hacia adelante.

— Pero yo pensé...

— La situación se resume a esto: Lo amo desde siempre y el dice corresponderme... hasta que una falda corta se cruza en su camino. Luego vuelve pues aun "me ama".

Superboy parpadeo incrédulo ante lo crudo de las palabras y prefirió quedarse en silencio. No hizo falta que dijera nada pues finalmente llegaron a la entrada del _Dark Zoom_ y se colocaron frente a dos hombre tres veces mas grandes que el pelinegro.

— ¡Hey Bars!, mi chica, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí. ¿Quién es el niño bonito? — Pregunto el mas grande, un hombre de color con la cabeza rapada.

— Hey H, el es Connor, mi novio. Conn, el es Big H y el chico a su lado de Silent Ron, cuidan la entrada del Club.

Sin mencionar nada del titulo que le dio, Kon-El miro a ambos hombre reconociendo su actitud y adoptando una expresión dura. Ellos querían intimidarlo, pero eso no sucedería. El pelinegro asintió a forma de saludo.

Big H se cruzo de brazos y cuadro los hombre mirando fijamente al niño que quería imponersele. Durante varios minutos se miraron fijamente, al ver que el niño bonito no se meaba en los pantalones, el mayor largo una carcajada y se relajo. Silent Tom también bajo la guardia cuando su amigo lo hizo pues inconscientemente se había tensado listo para pelear.

— Me agrada tu chico bonito Barbs. Adelante, adelante. Solo recuerda chica que si el te rompe el corazón, solo debes decirme y le romperé las piernas — Dijo el guardia antes de quitar el cordel rojo y hacer un ademan para que entraran.

— Sabes que yo puedo hacerlo sola H, pero gracias — Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su acompañante y jalándolo dentro de club. De inmediato la música a todo volumen bloqueo sus sentidos. Connor se sintió un poco incomodo mientras la chica lo jalaba directo a la barra.

— Parecían buena gente — Comento casi gritando mientras se acomodaban en unas banquetas.

— Lo son — Corrigió la chica haciendo una seña al barman que de inmediato les trajo pequeños vasos con un liquido transparente.

— ¿Qué es esto?.

— ¡Vodka! ¿Nunca lo probaste?.

— No.

— Tómalo de una sola vez — Recomendó y cuando el chico le obedecido no pudo evitar reírse al ver su expresión de asco cuando el liquido paso por su garganta.

— ¡Es horrible! — Sentenció Connor tosiendo.

— Solo debes tomarle la mano, no te preocupes, trabajaremos en ello — Prometió Barbara mientras pedía mas tragos y cohesionaba a el superheroe para que los tomara con ella.

* * *

><p>Después de horas ahí adentro, Connor finalmente comenzó a divertirse. Barbara sonrió cuando Superboy -el miembro de El Equipo mas duro- finalmente comenzó a soltarse. Cabía mencionar que muy probablemente eso de bebiera a que ambos estaban completamente borrachos después de la competencia de resistencia... pero eso no importaba.<p>

Mientras ambos tomaban su trago de tequila la canción _Touching, Lovin_ de _Trey Songz_ comienzo a sonar. De inmediato la pelirroja salto de su asiento -tomando lo que quedaba en el vaso- y jalando a su acompañante a la pista de baile como ya antes había hechoantes. Connor no se resistió y unos segundos después ambos se habían unido al resto de las personas en el club, moviéndose y bailando tan cerca que Barbara podía sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo de Kon-El. Moviendo sus cadenas y siguiendo los movimientos del chico se encontró bailando de frente a él sin poder evitarlo. Reparo en su expresión relajada y ojos brillantes... y sin poder o querer evitarlo se puso de puntas de pie, acunando en sus manos su cabeza y entregándose a un beso caliente e inesperado.

Cuando vio que Connor no le correspondía se alejo para verlo. El se encontraba en shock.

— ¿Qu-e... que fue eso? — Pregunto desconcertado.

— Venganza. Eso es venganza — Dijo simplemente antes de volver a cercarse. Esta vez, puede que por el alcohol en la sangre, puede que por la ira acumulada en su interior o puede que simplemente por la búsqueda de satisfacción, Connor correspondió el beso y no para hasta que ambos estuvieron necesitados de aires.

Al separarse, algo se había desatado y ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar que en ese momento.

—O—

Con un fuerte empujón, Barbara finalmente logro que Connor cayera de espaldas a su cama. Rápidamente se quito los zapatos y comenzó a desatar su blusa sin ningún tipo de pudor. El pelinegro sonrió pero no imito su actuar pues aun ahora, una serie de dudas se acumulaban en sus cerebro. _¿Estaba bien aquello?_.

— Puedo ver los engranes de tu cabeza trabajando, ¿tienes dudas?.

— ¿Tu no?.

— Por supuesto, y tendré mas por la mañana.

— Entonces...

— Estoy cansada de ser la única lastimada, de ser la otra que siempre espera algo que nunca sucederá. Quiero venganza. Quiero satisfacción, ¿tu no? — Barbara se quedo ahí parada mientras su expresión se tornaba oscura y melancólica. Connor la entendió y sin otra palabra se sentó en la cama quitándose rápidamente la camisa y acercándose a su compañera, rodeando su cintura con una mano e impulsándola para que se acercara a él. Barbara rápidamente se acomodo y ambos se miraron con diversión. La venganza era dulce.

* * *

><p>Malcolm Dunca se unió al resto de los miembros de EL Equipo mientras veía a DIck revisando la información de la supercomputadora. Miró alrededor hasta que un flash de luz llamo su atención.<p>

Reconocido Superboy B-0-4.

Reconocida Batgirl B-1-6.

La única chica del equipo Murciélago rápidamente se dirigió a Karen con un sonrisa mientras el único no-superheroe del lugar se dirigía a su viejo amigo.

— Así que... ¿como fue tu cita? — Pregunto el humano interesado.

— Bien — Se limito a responder el kriptoniano con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yyyy... — Apresuró Mal intentando conseguir mas información.

— Tengo otra el próximo fin de semana.

— Genial — Respondió el chico felicitando a su amigo antes de acercarse a Nightwing quien parecía listo para informar sobre a las responsabilidades del día.

Superboy se quedo atrás y se giro para ver a la pelirroja que al sentirse observada devolvió el gesto. Ambos se miraron y una pequeña sonrisa conocedora apareció en sus rostros.

Estaban ansiosos por su próxima cita.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>_ Este es mi primer reto, espero que les guste *se emociona*.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

_**Atte. Katra Belikov.**_


End file.
